


Secret

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Fleur and Ginny wait until the absolute last possible minute to give in to their urges...





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "secret"
> 
> The very talented songquake has written a lovely bit of porn to go along with this story. Check it out:  
> [ _in flagrante by songquake_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368803)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Flagrante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368803) by [songquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake)




End file.
